


Sins of the Father

by DanielleDoustAllen



Category: Lucifer - Fandom, The Vampire Diaries (TV), the originals - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Demons, Elijah Mikaelson has a child, Elijah Mikaelson is married, Elijah has a daughter, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Family, Female Lucifer (Supernatural), Female Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Half-Vampires, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Parent Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Vampires, always and forever, lucifer has a daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleDoustAllen/pseuds/DanielleDoustAllen
Summary: "You do realize you just got bested by a couple of baby vamps?""Yes, Theta. I am well aware.""Just making sure."----------Theta Mikaelson. Twin of Henrik and daughter to Elijah and Lucifer, left Hell to visit her father. However, she wasn't counting on having to help him with the doppelganger.----------Jeremy Gilbert x OC----------The Vampire Diaries 02x08 - The Originals 01×02----------1/4 In the Nobleman's Legacy Series1> Sins Of The Father (On Going)2> Lucifer, Darling (Draft)3> Missing Pieces (Draft)4> The Next Generation (Draft)(I only own Theta and any other character I introduce.)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/OC, Jeremy Gilbert/OC
Kudos: 22





	1. Main Characters

-Season Two-

Aparna Brielle as **Theta Mikaelson**

Daniel Gillies as **Elijah Mikaelson**

Joseph Morgan as **Niklaus Mikaelson**

Steven R. McQueen as **Jeremy Gilbert**

Nina Dobrev as **Elena Gilbert**

Paul Wesley as **Stefan Salvatore**

Ian Somerhalder as **Damon Salvatore**

The rest of the cast as **Their Respective Roles**


	2. Stake in the Heart

Theta Mikaelson walked into the empty house filled with dirt, kicking the litter around before stopping to see a man in a suit hanging from the wall with a stake in his heart. With a sigh she went over pulling the stake out, making the man fall to the ground.

She waited a few moments before finally hearing the person gasping for breath. She then decided to speak. "You do realize you just got bested by a couple of baby vamps?"

A painful chuckle reached her ears before the man replied. "Yes, Theta. I am well aware."

She shrugged with a smirk. "Just making sure." She then pushed her arm out to help lift her father, Elijah Mikaelson, from the floor before throwing her arms around him. Elijah wasted no time in returning the affection. They stayed there for a few moments before pulling away. Elijah, however, still kept hold of his daughter's arms.

"What are you doing on Earth, I thought you and Henrik were helping your mother?" The question slipped through his lips.

"I wanted to visit." Came Theta's reply. "I missed you." 

A small smile formed on the father's face. Elijah bent forward to kiss Theta on the forehead. "And I you, my little princess. Now, come. We have a lot to discuss."


	3. The New Kids at School

"I don't see the point in this." Theta muttered to Luka as she sat shotgun as he drove to the high school.

Luka gave a slight huff. "I know you don't, but it's what your father wanted."

"You make it sound like I'll do whatever he wants." Theta stopped staring out the window to glance at him.

"I'm not saying that and you know it." He told her strongly before sighing. "Look, the closer we get to the witch Bonnie, the faster the plan will go." After their tiny conversation, they parked in the front of the school.

Theta huffed as she began to open the car door. "Fine, but this is absurd."

A chuckle came out of Luka's throat. "You're only saying that because you graduated already."

"Three times actually." She corrected him. "Just because I don't like school, doesn't mean I don't get bored." Theta shook her head. "Oh, look who I found." She pointed towards two people, spotting Bonnie. "Let's go say hi."

After Luka nodded in agreement, the two walked over. "Excuse me! Do you guys know which way to the office?" Luka asked.

Jeremy answered. "Yeah, yeah. Through the double doors then straight ahead, quick left and then your first right. You two must be new here."

Luka nodded. "Yeah, we are. It's kind of hard to hide it. My name's Luka." He stuck out his hand for Jeremy to shake.

"I'm Theta." She gave a slight wave.

"I'm Jeremy, this is Bonnie." He said as he shook the other males hand.

However, his mood seemed to shift when he saw Luka and Bonnie giving each other heart eyes. "Hi, Bonnie." Luka said in awe.

Jeremy tried to steer it away. "Anyways, Luka, Theta. I'm actually heading in that direction. Why don't you follow me? It can get confusing."

"Thanks man. It's nice to meet you Bonnie." Luka told her. 

Theta just gave a nod as a form of goodbye before following the two boys with one thought in mind. This was going to be easier than she anticipated.


	4. Playing with Cards

Theta leaned up against her locker, quietly observing Jeremy Gilbert. She noticed how he acted earlier when she and Luka introduced themselves. Not pleased with the exchange of heart eyes.

It was a couple hours after the encounter, with it now being lunch. Theta knew her cards had to be played. So, with her Mikaelson courage she marched up to him. "Hey, it's Jeremy right?"

Jeremy turned around from his locker to the owner of the voice. "Uh, yeah. Theta?" 

"That's my name." She nodded before continuing with her plan. "I just wanted to say, thank you for earlier. Showing us the office." Theta bobbed her head side to side. "Not everyone would do that."

"Yeah, No problem." He told her.

"And," Theta stretched out the syllables. "I also wanted to say sorry." Confusion flashed on the humans face before she continued. "For Luka, flirting with your girl and-"

Jeremy cut her off with a shake of his head. "Bonnie isn't my girlfriend."

Theta gave a fake look of surprise. "Wait, really?"

"We're just friends." A hint of longing was heard. 

"Well, that's good." Blurted the non-human. 

Jeremy blinked. "It's good?"

Theta bit her lip with a shrug. "Yeah."

Jeremy took a second to look her up and down. Finally giving her a proper once over of her appearance. "Hey, do you want to eat lunch together? Since you're new, I mean."

An almost unnoticeable smile appeared on the vampire-angel's face. "I'll like that."

"Great." Jeremy gave her a boyish smile. "Follow me."

As the two talked their way to the lunch room. All Theta could think about is how easy it is to play cards.


	5. Daddy Daughter Bonding Time

Elijah and Theta Mikaelson walked down the sidewalk with their arms linked. To any other person it would look like a normal family outing, but the two Mikaelson had never been normal. 

They both came to a stop in front of a man strumming his guitar with nothing but passion, hoping to get a few bucks with his talent. Elijah unhooked his arm from his daughter's and pulled a hundred dollar bill from his wallet placing it in the guitar case. 

Before he stood up, Elijah grabbed a handful of coins that littered the guitar case. When he stood straight up, Elijah handed them to Theta. 

Theta graceful plucked one from the pile, expecting it inches from her face. Even though she has lived half of her life on the surface of Earth, small things like this still fascinated her. 

_"- piss off an Original? And keep from walking in the sun?"_

That broke through Theta's concentration. She then looked at her dad, asking a question with nothing but her eyes.

"You wanna walk in the sun? I can help with that?" 

When the duo locked eyes, Elijah nodded his head giving her the okay. A craze look passed through the hundred-something-year old hybrid. Without a second thought, she tossed the coins at the cafe having the window shatter. 

Screams echoed the street from Vampire and Humans alike. However, before the two could be spotted by Damon Salvatore, they vanished.


	6. Whatever is Necessary

"Good luck Rose." Slater then hung up the phone with a slight tremble. He stared at the phone, knowing what was coming next. 

"Very nicely done." Elijah compliments 

"Thanks, I have a degree in Theater." Slater then turns around to see the father daughter duo. "How can you compel me?  
A vampire can't compel another vampire."

"We're a special vampire." Elijah smirked.

"Because you're an Original? And you're his daughter?" He questioned with fear.

A sound of agreement came from the oldest of the three. Before Theta spoke up. "Now, before we leave. I want you to take this and drive it through your heart." Handing him a wooden stake that seemed to be crafted with care.

The look of horror worsened on the vampire's face. "But, that would kill me forever."

"We know." Was all that Elijah said. "But it's necessary."

Elijah and Theta watched as Slater struggled to fight against the compulsion, but tragically he wasn't strong enough. He took the stake and pierced his heart, falling to the floor dead.

Dr. Martin, Luka's father, walked towards them with an unreadable expression. "Was it really?" He asked.

Elijah answers. "It had to be done." He turned towards the man with glasses. "He delivered his message. Won't be long now."


	7. Blown Off

Jeremy and Theta were side by side. Exchanging words and smiles as they walked into the front yard of the school.

"So, how do you know Luka?" Jeremy questioned the brunette beside him.

"Our dad's work together." Theta shrugged. "So, where one goes the other follows."

A small chuckle escaped the two teenagers. 

"-channeled another witch before?" 

Theta's vampire hearing picked up Luka's voice. Hearing him telling Bennett the witch what channeling is. Theta groaned. Jeremy gave her a questioning look. "What's up?"

She pointed towards the two witches, just as the wind was picking up. "Luka decided it was a good idea for Bennett to channel his magic."

The look of confusion and alarm on the human boy's face made Theta laugh. 

"Wait, you know about the supernatural?" Jeremy whispered.

Theta shook her head. "Of course I do. Who do you think teaches him?"

"You're a witch?"

Another laugh slips from her lips. "Not every person who does magic is a witch, Jeremy." Theta winked. 

She was about to say something else when her phone dings. She looked at it and her face paled. "I am so, sorry Jeremy. I need to go." Theta looked back up at him. "I'll text you later, okay?"

Jeremy just shook his head. "No, it's fine. Talk to you later."

She whispered a thank you, and quickly left at human speed to her car. A white 1957 Pontiac Bonneville, before speeding out of the student parking lot to meet up with her father.

\----------

At Dr. Martin's house, Theta comes rushing through the door. Both Jonas and Elijah look at her. One held amusement, the other annoyance.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got held up." She said as she sat next to her father.

"It's quite alright. We were just getting started." Elijah told his daughter before turning his attention back to Jonas. "So, how exactly does this spell work?"

Luka's father pulls out a silver knife. And tells the suited vampire that he needs his hand. So, Elijah extends his hand to Jonas. The youngest at the table then slices the palm. 

"Place it here." Jonas gestures to the picture of Elena Gilbert. "Now take my hand, both of you."

The two Mikaelson's take Jonas's hand as he begins chanting. They close their eyes and when they open them again, the duo see Elena.

However, she also she's them in the reflection of the window pain. A frightened gasp escapes Elena's lips before turning around. But, she sees no-one.

Elijah and Theta, once again open their eyes. Realizing they are both back at the Martin house. 

"Did you see her?" Questioned the warlock.

"We know exactly where she is." He gets up and beckons Theta to follow. As they exit the house, Elijah turns to Theta. "I need you to go home. I'll come collect you later."

Theta wants to argue. But, she knows better when her father is like this. So, with a sigh. Theta nods her head with a grimace. "Okay, I'll see you at home. Be careful."

A small smile formed on the Original Vampire's face. He kisses her forehead. "I always am." Before vanishing.

Theta blew out a breath before getting into her car once more. Finally able to drive home.


	8. The Deal with the Doppelganger

Elena Gilbert. The third doppelganger of the Petrova line, came racing down the stairs seeing her Aunt Jenna rummaging through the door under the stairs. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elena questioned.

Jenna sighed with relief. "Oh, perfect timing." Before throwing a box to Elena filled to the brim with books.

"Oh, what is this stuff?" Elena, once again questioned.

"Your mom's files from the Historical Society." Jenna answers. "I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood, and by roped, I mean very excited to participate." Jenna then closed the door causing Elena to gasp in fright.

There stood Elijah and Theta, both with smiles on their faces. "Hey, I'm Elijah and this is my daughter Theta." Theta wiggled her fingers at her.

Jenna then took the box from Elena and began to answer her unwritten question. "There in town doing research on Mystic Falls." Before walking into the kitchen.

Elijah began to play cat and mouse with the doppelganger. "It's a pleasure." Putting his hand out for her to shake.

"So, you know you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff, or Elena and I could help you load it into your car." She told the father daughter duo.

Theta however, dismissed both of these options. "Yeah, or we could get someone to pick it up tomorrow.

Jenna nodded, going along with it. "Also a good plan." Everyone smiled, except Elena.

Elijah then began to taunt her once again. "Thank you so much for inviting us into your home Jenna, and Elena. We hope to see you again soon." 

As soon as the door shut, Elena began backing up to her room before she heard a bang. She then bolted up the stairs, knocking on Jeremy's door. However, before he opened the door. The duo sped up the stairs next to Elena. Elijah then put his finger to his lips, signalling to stay quiet.

Finally Jeremy opened the door. "What is it?"

Elena then tries to lie on the spot to protect her little brother. "Um, Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes."

Jeremy doesn't think anything of it, just nodded along and leaving to help his aunt. Walking past the two vampires.

Theta begins to speak. "Wise choice, not informing Jeremy."

"What do you want?" That was the only question that came out of the terrified teenager.

"It's time you and I had a little chat." Elijah answered softly.

After a few seconds, Elena ends up showing the two her room. Elijah begins to speak up when the doppelganger closes the door. "Forgive the intrusion, We mean your family no harm."

Elena wasn't having it. "Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?"

"Because I didn't want you to be taken." The noble original sat on the little bench in the window, while his daughter laid on the teenager's bed. "Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelganger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that."

"Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?" 

Theta rolls her eyes. "Dear Grandfather, you ask a lot of questions." Theta then got back on track. "And, no. Our goal is so that he doesn't break the curse."

Elena was taken back by the figure of speech, before once again, asking another question. "So, what is your goal?"

Elijah tries to make her understand. "Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle."

"Like you two?" She nodded her head to the family of two.

"Not anymore." They answer together in an almost sadden tone.

Elena finally puts the pieces together. "You don't know where he is, do you?" The young brunette crosses her arms over her chest. "So you're trying to use me to draw him out."

"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed." Elijah comments with a bit of sass. A small giggle comes out of Theta's mouth. Making the father smile a bit.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Countered Elena.

A loud sigh comes from Theta, tired of all the questions. "If we weren't being truthful, your family would be bleeding over the floor. Besides, lies are such a human thing to do." 

"We're here to offer you a deal." Elijah finished Theta's thought. 

That gets Elena's attention. "What kind of deal?"

Elijah stands up and begins to glance through a book that is laid on top of the teenager's dresser. "Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I draw out Klaus together and we shall make sure your friends remain unharmed."

"Then what?"

"My Father kills him." Theta put in her input while standing up.

"Just like that?" A snark reply came from the human, not believing a word the two were saying.

"Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena." A smirk played at his features. "I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"How are you gonna be able to keep everyone safe?" She whispered in disbelief.

He waves her off. "I noticed you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts."

She nodded along, finally understanding that Elijah and Theta weren't fooling around. "You know witches."

A scoff escaped from the youngest of the two vampires. "Witches are not exactly uncommon." Theta then changed the subject. “Together we can protect everybody that matters in your little life. Do we have a deal Miss. Gilbert?"

After a few seconds of Elena going through the deal in her head, she comes up with an idea. "I need you to do one more thing for me."

The father daughter duo cocked their heads at the same time to this little development. Before asking, "We're negotiating now?" 


	9. Release from the Tomb

Elijah and Theta walked in the general direction of the tomb in comfortable silence, before Theta asked the question that plagued her mind the whole way there.

"Are you sure this is wise?"

"If it makes Elena trust us, then yes." Was Elijah's reply. 

Theta nodded unsure. "If you're sure." 

They then fell into silence once more. After a few more minutes, the duo finally approached the tomb. And in one single movement from Theta's wrist, the entrance to the cave glowed bright red removing the boundary spell. 

Inside of this cave was Stefan Salvatore, the vampire boyfriend, and Katherine Pierce, the ex of said vampire. Stefan held the lantern with a confused expression, while Katherine only had one of pure terror. Before muttering, "Elijah."

"Good evening Katrina." A smirk played on the eldest lips. "Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened."

After a small staring contest between the used-to-be lovers, Elijah turned his head to acknowledge Stefan. "Your release has been requested."

The confusion on his face worsened, he turned towards Katherine before looking back at him. "What, by who?"

"By Miss. Gilbert." Theta sighed. "She would only accept our deal if you were released from this dreadful place." She then pointed towards the tomb.

"Yes, the lovely Elena drives a hard bargain. Please, come." Elijah opened his stance to signify for Stefan to leave.

"I can't." Was all Stefan said.

"Yes, you can." Elijah disagreed. "My daughter had the spell lifted."

Silence fell around the four vampires, before the dirty blond took a few steps forward. Realizing he could leave. Katherine, seeing an opportunity, tried to run. However, she soon saw her attempt was futile. As Elijah knew she would try to escape from his wrath.

"As for you, however." Elijah began to use compulsion on Katherine. "You should not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes, he'll want to know exactly where you are."

As soon as Elijah lost eye contact, Katherine snapped out of her trance with a look of horror mixed with confusion. "You're free to go." He said to the other male vampire. "Elena will explain the arrangement to you. If she keeps her world, We'll keep ours." He pointed between himself and his daughter.

Then, they were gone.


	10. Start A New

Theta Mikaelson pulled into the school. She blew out a breath, knowing she'll have to talk to Jeremy about what happened and what her family's business is with his sister.

When she was walking the halls, she used her superior hearing to find the youngest Gilbert. After a few moments she found him in the back courtyard talking to a few people she recognized from classes. With a sigh, Theta walked over and tapped on his shoulder. When Jeremy turned, he just rolled his eyes before turning back to his conversation.

Theta, once again tapped on his shoulder. "Can we talk? I figured you have questions."

He looked at her for a few moments, going through the motions in his head before agreeing. Jeremy then led her around the corner for more privacy. He then gestured for her to explain.

"I apologize for my involvement with your sister. It was nothing personal. I'm just trying to help my father accomplish his goals."

The human gave the hybrid a look of realization. "You were going to use me to get close to Elena?" 

"That was the plan, yes." Theta didn't look at him in the eyes. 

Jeremy scoffed. "Then I'm going to take it personal, Theta."

"Jeremy, please. I was just following my father's instructions." The angel pleaded. "You have no idea how important this is to him. To our family."

"Your family?" The last part of the confession caught the sixteen year old's attention.

Theta winced. She didn't mean to spill that particular information. "It doesn't concern you." She shook her head. "Look, in the short amount of time we've talked, I've found myself," she tried to find the right words "caring about you." Theta sighed. "I was hoping we could start a new?"

Jeremy tried to find any sign of deceit in the magical creature and found none. Even though he knew Theta probably had years to learn how to lie, he still couldn't find a reason to not believe her. "Fine. But, it's not going to be easy."

A gentle smile graced Theta's face. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


	11. Sparring Matches

The sound of heavy grunts and the thumping of pads can be heard through the apartment the Mikaelson's rented. The father, daughter duo could be seen sparring. This was something the two did almost everyday once they met up again.

The match seemed pretty even, till Theta didn't watch where she set her foot. Her Father, using it to his adventure, used a low spin kick. Knocking Theta to the ground. 

Theta stayed on the ground for a few seconds trying to catch her breath, before doing a kip up, seeing as her father didn't help. 

"You've gotten better." Elijah commented.

Theta shrugged. "Naya helps. She's been training Henrik and I."

Elijah was confused. "The hell-hound?"

"She's the best in her field, Papa." She gratefully took the water bottle Elijah handed to her. "Mother can't teach us, her work has been doubled since you left."

Elijah automatically noticed where the conversation was headed, sighed. "Theta, I can't always be down there. I have duties up here."

She scoffed. "How about the duties towards your family?"

"My siblings, your Aunt and Uncles are family." He tried to tell her.

"Exactly." Theta's voice rose slightly. "You want to kill Uncle Nik as some revenge plot. He is family, Father, or did you forget that?"

Elijah wasn't having it. "He threw the other half of our family in the ocean! Klaus is no brother of mine, not anymore."

"Then come home!" Theta pleaded. "Forget the doppelganger business. Your duties lie with Hell, with Mother, Henrik, me! You're the king for kingdom sake! Start acting like it."

Elijah's anger took hold. "We made a vow! Always and forever, I don't expect you to understand."

"Right." Theta scoffed. "Why would I, your daughter, know anything about, always and forever. " She shook her head with a sigh. Completely drained. "I'm going to shower. I'll meet you at the party."

Theta Mikaelson walked out of the room after hanging up her gloves. Not sparing a glance at her vampire father. Who, ran his hand over his face. Still not believing that he just had his first real fight with his little girl.


	12. Threats Of Exposure

Theta stood next to her father as he talked to the town's Mayor. "Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there."

Elijah corrected her, with a smile on his face. A facade to keep up his and his daughter's backstory. "No, I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic."

"That's fascinating." Carol replayed before turning towards the half angel. "How bout you Theta? It seems you're following your father's footsteps."

Theta wanted to roll her eyes, after her fight with Elijah this morning, she really didn't want to be near the apes. But, she just smiled like a good little girl and spoke with a tone of politeness. "Oh, yes. I do love history and literature, almost as much as Henrik. Even if he's the one taking over mother's business."

Elijah gritted his teeth from the onslaught of information that leaped out of his little girl's mouth like a frog. It was bad enough the Scooby gang knew about Theta. 

Carol didn't seem to notice the tension between the two. "Henrik? Is that your brother?"

This time it was Elijah that answered. "Yes, Henrik is her brother. My son is currently learning how to run his mother's business."

Carol smiled slightly at this information, pulling a small but noticeable flirty smile. "And are you and her separated?'

However, before she could get her answer, she spotted Damon Salvatore walking towards the three. "Damon."

"Carol."

"What a surprise." The older looking woman told Damon as he gave her a kiss on the cheek exchanging hello's. "Elijah, Theta. I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families."

The three out of the four stared down at each other while Salvatore gave a sound of agreement to the statement his friend told the duo. "Such a pleasure to meet you." He directed to Elijah. 

The oldest stuck out his hand to shake his subordinate's hand. "No. Pleasure's mine."

When Damon let go, he turned towards Theta, picking up her hand giving it a kiss. A true southern gentleman greeting young women. "Damon Salvatore. A pleasure."

A slight sneer came across Theta's face, before scolding her features to look normal. "Theta Morningstar, and the pleasure is mine."

Carol Lockwood, still ignorant to the tension leaking between three vampires, spoke up after the introduction. "Well, I hate to leave you three, but I must talk with the other guest." She chuckled. "A mayor's job is never done." She then walked over to greet more people. 

"I think it's time we had a talk ourselves." Damon's question came out more like a statement.

Elijah agreed. "Perhaps. Lead the way."

However, before they could take a step, Theta put her hand to her father's chest. "I think Mr. Salvatore would prefer to conversant with someone closer in age." When Elijah opened his mouth to deny the request. Theta spoke once more with a slight undertone. "Besides, do you not have other duties to attend to?"

The two stared at one another. Daring to make the first move. However, Elijah knew he had to back down. So, he did. He locked his jaw and gave a very reluctant nod to his only daughter. Letting Damon lead her away.

When the two found an unoccupied room.  
Damon, being the smart-ass that he is, commented about the obvious tension going on between the two Mikaelson. "You and daddy-dearest got into a spat, I take it."

Theta blew out a breath. "What goes on between my father and I is none of your concern." She then changed the subject. "Now, you wish to speak to me, Mr. Salvatore?"

The vampire nodded. "I was hoping we could have a word."

"We just had several, technically speaking. But, no matter. Where is Miss. Gilbert?" Theta's silver tongue responded for her.

Damon began moving his hands about. "Safe with Stefan. They're laying low, you know, a bit of a werewolf problem."

A sound of understanding came from the princess of hell's mouth. "Yes. I do remember hearing about that through the grapevine. So to speak."

"I'm sure you did since it was your families witch that saved the day." The full-blooded vampire spoke with a condescending tone.

Theta chuckled with any humor. "You are welcome."

All amusement left Damon's face. "Which adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here."

"Because my father wants her safe." The hybrid shrugged. "Now, just stay focused on making sure the doppelganger stays that way. That is all we ask."

With that, Theta Mikaelson went to leave the room before Damon Salvatore sped in front of her. Having a threatening gleam in his eye that amused the female. "Not good enough."

Theta gave him a once over, then with only a fraction of her power she grabbed his neck and pushed him against the wall, choking him slightly. Now, to the vampire's credit. He did try grabbing her throat in return, but she just flicked her wrist and his hand went crashing into the wall next to Damon's head. 

Damon, not expecting that. Groans in pain, mixed with shock. 

Theta tutted at the male mockingly. "Vampires, so incredibly ignorant." A slight giggle leaves her lips. "You think you can challenge a celestial being like myself?"

"You can't kill me, sweetheart." He chokes out. "It's not part of the deal."

Tired of his arrogance, she simply shushes him. Theta then conjures up one black feather from her angel wings and stabs it right into the neck of Mr. Salvatore. Watching him as he falls to the ground when she let's go. 

Making a small handkerchief appear in thin air, whips her hands on it. "I'm the princess of hell. You will do well to remember." She then hands the handkerchief to Damon. "As soon as you cease to be of use to my father, you will perish by my hands alone. Now, be a good little boy and protect Miss. Gilbert."

Theta then left the room, stopping when she saw the look on her father's face. Rolling her eyes as she walked up to him.

"I thought we agreed to not let your heritage be spoken about?" He scolded her.

Once again, Theta rolled her eye's. "The secret won't stay hidden, no matter how much you wish it to."

"Yet it could be controlled." Elijah's voice raised slightly, alerting people around him. He took a breath, talking quietly. "The way you openly discuss it will only put you in more danger, Theta."

"I can't be killed, father. I'm in no danger at all." Theta looked around, wishing to be home. 

"You sound like your uncle."

Theta snapped her head back to look at her father. No quite believing she heard him spit out the sentence like it was poison.   
How could her loving family fall so far? After all the memories they had shared? Had always and forever lost all meaning?

She could understand why her father wanted revenge. Kingdom, she did too. Just not with death, never. However, she wasn't thinking straight. The implication of what her father just told her made her blood boil.

"I rather be like him, then to be like you."

Those words shot out with a tone that burned hotter than hell's fire. A tone she had inherited from Lucifer herself, and Elijah knew this. But, that didn't stop the flash of utter agony in his eyes from her words. 

Without looking back she walked passed the stunned vampire hitting his shoulder with hers. Finally getting a chance to leave the human filled house.


	13. The Feared are Broken

Instead of heading back to the apartment to blow off some steam, Theta took a detour. Going into the restaurant hot-spot for teenagers. Well, for people that looked her age that is. 

“Five shots of tequila.” Theta told the bartender.

He just looked at her like he just insulted his favorite T.V. show. “Excuses me? You’re like, 12. Order something kid friendly alright?”  
Theta already had a shitty day and this was making it a whole lot worse. “Look here you mindless ape.” She grabbed his collar, bringing him close. “I had an absolute miserable day and it’s only 11:30. I want my tequila.” Finally using compulsion to get her way. “Now, be a dear and fetch me the best bottle you have. I want it all.”

The man just nodded his head rapidly finding the most expensive bottle from the back. 

While she waited she scanned the room, watching the humans go about their day. But, her eyes stopped on one. A family of four. A mother, father, daughter, and son. They were all laughing happily, enjoying family time. Theta’s heart ached for a moment. Jealous of the family in front of her.

She just wanted to go home. But, where was home? Hell? New Orleans? Chicago? Mystic Falls? A hundred and twenty-seven years of life and she still didn’t know the answer to the question. Her eyes swelled up from the sudden realization. She had no home. 

One side of her family is supposedly dead, the other busy with ruling. One was spiraling into vengeance, the other trying to fix a mistake from a thousand years ago. A Mikaelson. That’s who she was. The most feared name in existence, but broken beyond compare. 

Always and forever. 

She took a swig from the now empty, fourth bottle of tequila. 

What a joke.

Slamming the bottle down, swaying slightly. Throwing three Benjamin Franklin onto the counter, walking out wiping at her face. Not wishing for the simpletons to watch her cry her eyes out. 

Theta knowing she was in no state to drive, decided to teleport home. Was that more dangerous? Probably, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to sleep off the alcohol before her “charming” Father got home.

However, she didn’t get her wish. In the living room, five feet from where she landed, was Elijah Mikaelson, not looking too happy.

“You reek of alcohol.” Was all he said.

A choked scoffed echoed around the room. “Thank you Father. Ten out of ten for the observation.”

Theta tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm causing her to stumble. “We are not done, young lady.” Elijah's dad's voice came out in full force. “We need to discuss your actions.”

She ripped her arm from his grasp, turning around to stare at her father. “No, we don’t. In case you haven’t noticed. I’m over twenty-one. I’m allowed to drink, Father.” She spat out the last word. “Now instead of pretending you actually care about me, why don’t you go back to your duties.” She put duties in air quotes.

“We’re back to this?” Elijah ran his hands over his face.

“Back to this?” Theta was sober. “Back to this? We haven’t left! It will always come back to this, you care more about your thirst for revenge, then your own family!” Everything that was brewing for decades came bubbling to the surface. “You left us! All of us! Henrik and I had to hold Mother as she cried herself to sleep! Henrik had to jump start his training for the throne, because you weren't there! I had to become the General to the army that you were supposed to lead! So, stop pretending that you care, you obviously don't!”

Elijah came back full force. “Do not tell me about the hardships you faced when I left, I did everything for this family!”

“Like, Kingdom you did! You abandoned everyone!” 

Spit was flying everywhere, from the heavy words.

“Enough! I will not listen to you whine any longer. I am your Father, you will listen to the words I speak!”

“You are no Father to me!”

Silence. 

Elijah and Theta Mikaelson said nothing. Both hurt, both not believing what was said. The daughter’s cheeks were already stained red. The father’s eyes glossed over. 

The bond between family was cracked and stained with blood after Elijah left all that time ago. Now, it was completely shattered. 

Mikaelson. The most feared name in existence, but broken beyond compare. 


	14. The Dinner Party

Theta Mikaelson was pulling clothes from her closets and stuffing them in a suitcase, not caring about them getting wrinkles. The littlest Mikaelson just wanted out of the apartment. Too heartbroken to even consider staying under Elijah’s roof. She was almost too busy wailing in her own self-pity, when she heard her phone go off. With an over the top sigh, she answered. 

“Theta Morningstar. What do you need?”

_“Theta, it’s Luka. I need your help.”_

A scowl appeared on her face. “I must warn you now, witch. I am not in the best mood to deal with my father’s business. Make it quick.”

_“I think Bonnie roofed me last night. I don’t remember anything.”_

The angel ran a hand over her face. All she wanted was to be done with the doppelganger drama. And since it involved the Bennett witch, it was a hundred percent guarantee that it had to do with the girl. “Why should I help you? Elijah was the one who employed you?”

_“Please. I’m begging you.”_

“Fine.” She spat out. “But after this, no more. You deal with my father from now on.”

_“Thank you. Meet me at the Grill.”_

Luka hung up before Theta could even get in another word. “There goes my day off.” Speeding away towards the Grill.

\----------

When Theta walked into the Grill, she saw Luka already trying to interrogate Bonnie. She walked over, grabbing Luka by his hoodie, pulling him back. “Restrain yourself. You’ll get nowhere with this. Go home, I’ll deal with it.” Glaring hard at each other, Luka says one thing before finally leaving.

“Yeah, thanks for the help.” Knocking shoulders with her.

All three watch him walk away, as the oldest muttered. “I despise witches.” She then turned back to the duo. “I heard you needed help with a spell? Could I be of assistance?”

Bonnie scoffed. “Like I need help from you. You’d probably screw us over.”

“Bonnie-” Jeremy was about to scold the witch, before the vampire interrupted.

“Ms. Bennett. I am currently on the outs with my father. We got into a little squabble.” She pulled a chair over and sat down. “So, at the moment, I currently do not care about, ‘screwing you over’, besides.” Her head gestured over to the human. “He trusts me.”

Safe to say, the Bennett witch was shocked. “You do?”

Jeremy just looked guilty.

“Look.” Bonnie tried to get back on track. “Jeremy might trust you, but I don’t.” She grabbed her back, standing up. “I don’t need or want your help.” Leaving to two alone at the Grill.

“She’s a bundle of laughs, isn’t she.” The question came out like a statement.

Jeremy looked over to Theta with a slight hint of disapproval. “She’s under a lot of stress. We all are.”

Theta rolled her eyes. “Yes, I know. Doppelganger, curse, bloodshed, sacrifice. It’s all about your sister isn't it?”

“What’s up with you?”

“Nothing.” She placed her head on the table. “At least, nothing that can’t be helped.”

The human looked at her, trying to decipher her obvious bad mood. Before it clicked. “What did you mean you’re on the outs with your dad? Did something happen?”

A bitter chuckle left the hybrid's lips. Lifting her head up to stare into his brown eyes. “Words were exchanged. I accused him of only caring about revenge, not about me or our family. He basically called me a spoiled child who didn’t know hardships.”

“You’ve talked about your family once.” The human wanted to get the angel's mind off the fresh fight. “Who are they?”

Theta looked around, spotting her father walking in the Grill next to Jeremy’s aunt. She held her hand for the young Gilbert to take. “Come. I’ll answer your questions, just not here.” She nodded her head to the table of adults. Two of them obviously trying to eavesdrop. “Too many ears.”

\----------

The two walked around the town square before picking a park bench near the fountain. “I’m sure Damon shared with you, who I am?”

Jeremy nodded. “He said you called yourself the Princess of Hell?”  
“I am.” She didn’t bother to glance his way, focused on watching the apes walk passed. “My mother is Lucifer. The fallen angel. My father is Elijah. One of the first vampires. My twin Henrik. We are the same species.”

The human did a double take. “Wait, Elijah is your actual dad? Biologically? I thought vampires can’t have kids?”

Theta scoffed, muttering. “Of course that is all you got from that.” Then addressed him. “Yes, I am his actual daughter. No matter if it is something I do not wish.”

“And Lucifer.” Jeremy continued. “The devil, literally Satan, is your mom? What does that make you?

This time, she did turn towards him, handing him a feather. “I’m both. Angel and vampire. My mother wanted to give Father a gift. A symbol of her love.” 

\---------

_“They were married for eighty-three years.”_

Elijah was waiting at the altar, watching as his beautiful bride walked down the aisle, being guided by his little brother Niklaus.

_“They loved each other to the bitter end of the earth, and were finally happy after so many years alone.”_

The married couple were dancing around a courtyard, like they were the only ones there. Completely mesmerized by each other.

_“But time passed, they got stuck. Realizing they wanted more.”_

Lucifer could be seen looking at a window, watching her beloved teaching a young Marcellus about the planets in the garden. While Nik was talking to the governor about some arraignment.

_“Mother knew Father wanted to be a parent.”_

Grimours were spread over the floors of the library of her palace. Trying to find an answer.

_“So, she slaved away for twenty years. Finding a way to bring us here.”_

Elijah gave his wife a confused look as she passed him a box, wrapped in a ribbon. Opening it, he found a potion while Luci told him what it does. Pulling her into a searing kiss before hugging her with tears in his eyes.

_“Nine months later, Henrik and I came into life.”_

Sweat covered Lucifer's brow holding onto Elijah’s hand for dear life. Screaming from the painful labor.

_“And we were happy.”_

The Mikaelson/Mourningstar family were riding horses through the woods of New Orleans. Smiling at each other, the two parents not believing they deserve such goodness in the world.

_“But all fairy tales come to an end.”_

Henrik and Theta ran into their parents' bedroom, seeing their mom lying on the floor clutching a piece of paper. Seeming to be in agony.

\----------

“We are the first ever Angel Vampire hybrids. Probably the most dangerous creatures in the world.”

Jeremy sure didn’t expect that. He was still trying to wrap his head around there actually was a devil, and apparently wasn’t as evil as the bible depicted. “Wow. I-I didn’t expect that.” 

Theta giggled, shaking her head. “Not a lot of people do.” She looked at the human. Really looked for the first time. “You’re not bad, Jeremy Gilbert.”

He gave her a boyish smile. “You’re not too bad yourself, Theta Morningstar.”

The two just stared into each other's eyes. Forgetting about the world around them. There were no more doppelgangers, no more vampires, angels, witches. Just them. They both began to lean in. Both going antagonizing slow, seeing if the other wanted to stop. And just as their lips were about to brush, a cough interrupted them. 

They pulled away to see Elijah Mikaelson staring at Jeremy. “Mr. Gilbert, I see you’ve met my daughter.” Then he looked towards his daughter. “Theta, a word?”

Theta gave him the deadliest glare she could muster, before turning to Jeremy. “If Ms. Bennett needs my help, give me a call.” She patted his hand, getting up, grabbing her father as she walked away. Before using her powers, teleporting them home.

“Must you always treat me as a misbehaving child with no respect for authority?” 

He unclipped his jacket, throwing it on the coat rack near the door. “I wouldn’t need to, if you behaved your age.” He then walked towards his room, expecting Theta to follow. “Now, I’ve been invited to a dinner party that I expect to be something of a front.” Elijah pulled out two different suits, trying to see what would be the best one. “If something is to happen to me, you will need to fulfill would I have begun.”

She gave him a look of complete disbelief. “And by fulfill, you mean murder Niklaus?”

He didn’t even turn around. “Yes, that has been the plan since you’ve been here. Try to keep up.”

“You’ve completely lost it.” Theta spat. “I’ve sat aside, tried to understand your reasons, even helped you achieve your goal.” She staked up to her father, pointing at his chest. “But, I can no longer be quiet. I refuse to be part of your scheme any longer.” The youngest child of Elijah Mikaelson walked to her room, her father following, before grabbing her suitcase filled with clothes. “You wish to kill our family, your brother, my uncle. Fine, lose yourself in your revenge fantasy. But, I will not help you for you lost the true meaning of Always and Forever. Not me.”

The slam of the door was the last he saw his daughter.

\----------

Elijah sat at the dinner table, waiting for desert, supposedly at least. When Damon spoke up. “Elijah, did John tell you he’s Elena’s uncle-slash-father?”

The Original nodded, playing along. “Yes, I’m well aware of that.”

“Of course,” Damon carried on. “She hates him, so there’s absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list.” He didn’t stop. “Speaking of family, what is going on between you and your daughter from Hell? You clearly don’t seem as close as when you arrived.”

The other vampire could hear Elijah’s jaw clenched. The topic of his daughter's words is still fresh in his mind. Did he truly forget what Always and Forever ment or was it just the words of a broken girl, wanting her father to come home? “It is a family matter, Damon. And you are not family.”

Andie broke through the chatter, telling Ric about the notebook, before getting up herself to grab it.

“What I’d like to know, Elijah.” Elena’s father asked. “Is how you intend on killing Klaus?”

Elijah had enough of their games. “Gentlemen, there’s a few things we should probably get clear now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability or try to harm my little girl, I’ll take Elena away from you while I rearrange your insides.”

The two men seemed to believe Elijah’s little threat. Too bad he was daggered only a few minutes later.


	15. The House Guest

In a hotel about fifth-teen minutes out of the town filled to the brim of doppelganger drama and family issues, Theta Mikaleson, or more commonly known as Theta Morningstar around said town, daughter to Elijah Morningstar, was packing her suitcase once more while calling her twin brother. You'd think being in Hell would give you bad cell reception, but to each their own, I guess.

_“You need to apologize to Father, Theta.”_

Said person scoffed at the mere mention of the world. “Why would I? You and I both know he’s in the wrong?”

_“You’re both in the wrong, little sister.”_

“Why aren't you on my side?” Theta asked as she folded one of her button ups. “You’re supposed to be on my side?”

_“Because, sister. I weep for the beings that go against your wishes.”_

“Har, har.” That was the only sarcastic reply the Princess of Hell could think of at the moment. A second passed, Theta slowly sat on the freshly made bed. “Henrik. How can you forgive him so easily after what he’s done to all of us?”

_“Always and Forever, sister. That’s why. No matter what Father may do, he is our family and we stick together.”_

“I know, Rik. But, how can I forgive him for this?”

_“You don’t have too. You just need to understand he’s reasons.”_

“What about my reasons?” Tears well up in her eyes. “I miss being a family. I miss being together and living under the same roof.” Theta blinks rapidly, trying to keep the water at bay. “I miss pranking Uncle Nik with Uncle Kol. I miss shopping with Aunty Bex and Mother. I miss reading with Father. I miss,” One single tear trickles down. “I miss everything.”

_“I miss all that too, Thee. But, If wishes were horses…”_

“Beggars would ride.” The younger twin finishes. Putting her head in her left hand. “I’ll take some time before I can forgive him, brother. But, I will make an effort to listen.”

_“And that is all I ask.”_

Theta gave a barely noticeable smile, before checking the time. Knowing if she wanted to see her Father before school she’d need to leave in the next five minutes. “I have to go, tell Mother I miss her.” 

_“I will. Love you, Theta. Always and Forever.”_

“Always and Forever.” 

Theta ended the call before speeding around the hotel room, making sure she didn’t miss anything. She stopped at the door with her suitcase. With one final nod, she left to see her Father. (Who she hasn’t spoken to all weekend.)

\----------

Theta teleported into the living room of Case de Mikaelson. She walked into her room setting her suitcase on the bed before stopping. It was quiet. Too quiet. The youngest Mikaelson scanned the place with her supernatural hearing. Not liking the outcome, she peaked her head from her bedroom door. “Father? It’s Theta. I think we have some things to discuss?”

Even though she knew no-one was in the apartment, the fact that Elijah didn’t answer was frightening. Zooming around the rooms, trying to find any clues on where he could be. Nothing. She’d try calling, straight to voicemail. She almost called a second time before stopping. A single sentence from there very last conversation played in her head like a broken record. “Now, I’ve been invited to a dinner party that I expect to be something of a front.”

Her eyes flashed red. 

Instead of Niklaus Mikaelson murdering the doppelganger. 

His niece, Theta Mikaelson was.

\----------

Theta was stalking the little ‘Save Elena’ group, or at least the ones who went to school. Listening in on their conversations from a far and compelling everyone she saw in the school to ignore what she was about to do. When she knew she safely compelled everyone, she struck.  
Speeding over to Elena, pinning her to the lockers, while her friends tried helping her escape.

“What did you do!” She screamed in her face. Eyes blood red, fangs showing. 

“I-I di-I didn’t do anything!” 

She could feel the lies oozing out of the doppelganger. “Lying is a sin, doppelganger. I suggest you be honest!” Slamming her against the locker again. Stefan tried pulling her off his girlfriend. But, the angel wouldn’t budge. “I wouldn’t Stefan. You couldn’t even beat me when you abused human blood, what makes you think you can now on the bunny diet?” 

“Let go. You’re hurting me!” Elena tried prying the fingers of her coat.

“I won’t ask again.” Spit was flying from her mouth. She was practically salivating from the amount of anger crossing through her body. “What. Did. You. Do?”

“We daggered him!” Stefan yelled, wanting Theta to release Elena.

Theta snapped her head towards the Salvatore, wide eyed. How did they get the dagger? Niklaus doesn’t go anywhere without them. Unless, he was closer than she originally thought.”

The Noble Original’s daughter laughed maniacally as she watched Elena scream in pain. “You feel that, Ms. Gilbert. That is what Elijah, my Father felt when you struck that dagger in his chest! He was doing you a favor, protecting your friends in exchanging for your help.” A giggle escaped her lips. “And now, since you selfishly broke your end of our little deal, I get to kill you myself!”

Just as she was about to thrust her hand into her chest, Jeremy’s broke through her revenge induced haze. “Theta, don’t!” He pulled her hand away from his sister’s chest. “She’s my sister. Plus you still need her alive to kill Klaus.” Theta’s and Jeremy’s eyes lock. “Please.” 

Theta growled, releasing her hold on the Gilbert sister, watching her fall as her vampire boyfriend and witch best friend ran to her side. “Let it be known. You are spared because I actually care about your brother. One more stunt of this degree I will not hesitate to shorten your mortal life.”

She then looked towards Stefan. “If I do not have my Father back in my custody in seventy-two hours, this town will be stained red.” Then she walked off, ignoring Jeremy’s calls. 

Well, she was until Jeremy grabbed his shoulder. Turning her around. Yet, before he could even utter a single word, she shot her shot. “Did you know? The entire time, the calls, the texts, the getting to know, the flirting? Was that just to keep me from talking to my family?” The lack of response was enough confirmation. “Humans.” She scoffed. “You’d do anything to save your own skins. Even breaking your word.” A heavy sigh left her lips. “Have fun with the witch.”

Theta whipped her eyes, teleporting away.

\----------

“And did he include a how?

“Yeah, he did.”

Jeremy ecstatic that his sister doesn’t have to die, kisses Bonnie like his life depended on it. Yet, he couldn’t help but wish it was a different brunette from one of the most dangerous families of all time. He broke the kiss, stumbling back a tiny bit.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Bonnie rushed in with the questions.

“Yeah, uh. Yeah, I’m fine.” He tried to ease her worry. “Hey, look. I’m really tired. I’ll call you in the morning, okay?”

The witch gave him a shy smile, blushing a bit. “Okay. Night, Jeremy.”

“Night.” After one last kiss, Bonnie headed home.

Once the youngest Gilbert knew she was not going to come back, he pulled out his phone. Dialing the certain brunette that was on his mind. However, he didn’t get a chance to talk, seeing as it went straight to voicemail. With a sigh, he began leaving one. “Theta, hey. Um, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am.”

\----------

_“-I am. I wasn’t thinking about how you would feel about it. You were right about us. Humans. We’d do anything to save ourselves, even if it means backing out of our deals.”_

Theta had her knees pulled up to her chest. Leaning against the headboard of her Father’s bed. Tears like a never ending waterfall descended from her face. Sobs echoing throughout the apartment.

_“I, uh, just wanted to tell you. The getting to know you. The flirting. It was real. On my side at least. But, I think we both know it, it wouldn’t have gotten anywhere. Right now, the villain of our story is your family. I’m sorry, Theta. I really am. Goodnight.”_


	16. Know Thy Enemy

Knowing that her father would want her to keep up appearances, she began going through her closet for a dress for the ridiculous brunch party that the Mayor of Mystic Falls invited her father and her to. Theta just needed some form of cover story, maybe he was sick? Maybe he had other business to attend to? She just knew she had to finish what Elijah started. Even if she didn’t agree.

After what seemed like the millionth dress, she finally stopped on one. Pulling it off the rack, smirking. This might not be a ball, but hot damn. She was gonna be the damn Belle.

\----------

Theta was mingling with all the guests that somehow winded up at the most boring of parties ever thrown. Yet, she was there too. Guess she too was a fool. She nodded along to a story some bloke was telling her, trying to make him seem more impressive then he was, when she caught the end of a conversation some of the Scooby Gang were having.

_“-this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. You know, I was supposed to tell him at the right moment in the right way, and he was supposed to be okay with it because he loves me”_

_“We'll help you find him. I just have to accept this thing for Jenna.”_

_“All right. Well, call me when you're done, and I'll be out looking for him”_

Excusing herself from the man, she stalked over to Mystic Falls ‘It’ couple. “Poor, Ms. Forbes.” Stefan stepped in front of his girlfriend, while Elena froze in fear. “Not realizing that humans and vampires don’t mix.” She flashed the infamous Mikaelson smirk. “Quite a tragedy. Something you’ll learn soon, I would imagine.” 

Stefan had a scowl on his face. “What do you want Theta? I doubt you’d try anything here.”

“I’m here to keep up appearances.” She held out her arms to emphasize the point. “One must blend in to keep down suspicion.” She grabbed a glass from a waiter passing by. “Besides, my Father and I were invited. And since he is busy,” The word came out with a slight snarl. “I must attend for the both of us.” 

“How thoughtful of you.” Elena rolled her eyes, still hiding behind her bodyguard.

Theta locked eyes with the Gilbert girl, flashing her bright red eyes. Making her grab her throat in remembrance. “Huh, it seems you do show similarities to Katrina.” She took a step closer. “You both have the seemingly good sense to be frightened.” Theta tipped back her drink, handing the empty glass to Stefan. “Remember, you have thirty-four hours left.” 

She walked away, giving a stereotypical evil laugh.

\----------

All of Lockwood's’ guests were huddled in one of the many rooms, as the Mayor announced something that made Theta’s eyes roll. “And here to accept the donation to the Miranda Sommers' Gilbert scholarship fund is Elena Gilbert.”

Theta turned out the rest of it, till she heard something going on upstairs.

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“I’m creating a distraction.”_

That didn’t sound good, seeing as she never heard the female’s voice before. She quietly escaped the room, before locking eyes with the Salvatore boy. Knowing he heard it too. Just as they left the main room, John Gilbert’s body fell down the stairs. Startling all the humans in the vicinity. 

Theta was the first to reach him, Stefan right after her. Checking him over only to see a vampire bite on the side of his neck. Even if the two vamps weren’t on the same side at all. They once again locked eyes, knowing that whoever did this wanted to make a scene. 

\----------

Theta unlocked the apartment door, hanging her purse on the coat rack. Before spotting one of her dad’s suit jackets. Smiling a little. She grabbed it, gently holding it like you would a newborn kitten. Even without bringing it to her nose, she could smell him. Worn out book pages, pen ink, and a hint of her Mother’s favorite cologne.

Theta put it over her shoulder, looking into the hall mirror. Seeing it swallow her alive made her depressing mode lightened just a tiny bit. The Princess made a few silly faces into the mirror, before sighing. She began to hang it back up, when a piece of paper fell from it’s pocket. Tilting her head, she picked it up and began inspecting it. And what she saw brought tears in her eyes.

It was a picture that Niklaus drew of the four when they lived in NOLA. All smiling, filled with happiness. Nothing but pure love. 

God, her father may have been a dick. But he always loved his little family. 


	17. The Last Dance

Klaus was interviewing Katherine while in Alaric’s body. Trying to find the little ticks of the group that oppose him. “Right. Elena’s aunt. For all the lies about Isobel. What else?”

“That’s it.” The vampire told him, but he knew she was lying just by her voice.

Just to get a rise out of her, Klaus cups her cheek in mock affection. “Oh, so jumpy.”

“Please, just..kill me.” Katherine wimpers out. “I’ve told you everything that I know.”

“You see, I believe that,” He knelt in front of her. “you believe that but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me.” He then compelled her.

Even though she tried to fight it, she was too weak from the lack of blood. “They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger.” She then paused, something else coming to her brain.

Klaus sees the hesitation. “What?”

“Someone threatened to kill the whole town if they didn't give Elijah back.”

“Well, don’t keep me in suspense. Who is this pest I have to deal with.” Klaus titled his head with a mock smile.

“His daughter.” Katherine saw all the color drain from the all mighty hybrid’s face. 

He then snapped back into his villain self. “Bonnie, the witch best friend and an angel vampire hybrid who despises humans?” He then blinked, seemingly to remember something that she told him. “I thought you said she didn’t have her powers anymore.”

“She doesn’t or didn’t. I don’t know. You kidnapped me, remember? I’m kinda out of the loop.” The vampire doppelganger gave him a snark reply.

He crossed his arms over his chest, thinking it over. “Well, we’ll have to get to the bottom of that and find some way to get rid of Theta. Maybe sway her to my side?” He mumbled the last bit to himself.

\----------

Damon and Stefan were hanging on the front porch of their house, waiting for Elena to finish signing the deed to the boarding house. “Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?”

Stefan denied the idea. “Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked.”

Damon then titled his head to the side. “What about the little demon-spawn? We’ve seen her do magic, can she track him?”

“I wouldn’t even ask Damon.” The younger brother griminced. “She already threatened to kill every person in Mystic Falls just to get Elijah.”

Damon threw his head back in annoyance. “So, we have to find a way to save the town from the world's biggest temper tantrum, while saving Elena from Klaus. Great.” He paused, jumping to a different topic. “Do you think he killed her?”

Stefan turned his head. “Katherine?” The look that was given answered the question. “Probably.”

“It’s not like she didn’t have it coming.”

\----------

Theta pulled into the parking lot, blasting Highway to Hell from her car with the roof down. She wanted to make a well known appearance since the ‘Save Elena Squad’ only had twelve hours to hand over her father. As she walked down the halls, almost everyone stopped talking to watch the British girl. Even though she's already been there for a few weeks, people still found it peculiar someone across the pond would move to Virginia. 

Ignoring the looks from everyone (including the glances the backstabbers were giving her), she finally reached her locker. When she opened it, a note fell out. Rolling her eyes, thinking it was from Jeremy she read it, causing her eyes to go wide like saucers. 

_ It’s been awhile, hasn’t it. Little Theta.  _

She then gulped. She knew who sent the note, it was impossible to not know. Theta just hoped she wouldn’t have to fight.

Pushing the depressing thought out of her mind, she grabbed her history book. Not looking forward to having to see Alaric, seeing he was the only one responsible (and crazy enough) to even think about daggering her father. She also didn’t want to see Jeremy, she did like him, but she knew where is protieries really lied. 

She shook her head, while closing the locker. Annoyed at herself for feeling the way she was. Theta felt pathetic, a disgrace to the Mikaelson name for falling for someone. A human no less. And speak of the devil, “Theta, hey.” She just pushed past him, heading for their history class.

Theta placed her book on her desk, sitting down in it. Causing Jeremy to stand in front of it, opening his mouth but no words came out. Like he didn’t know what to say. Pushing up her sunglasses, she spoke up. “What do you want, Mr. Gilbert?” She didn’t react to the hurt in her wannabe ex’s eyes. “We have no business with each other, you made sure of that.” Hanging his head in shame, mumbling a sorry before walking towards his own seat.

Right when the bell rang, Alaric began speaking. “Alright everyone, the sixties. Some of you must know something from the sixties.” 

Theta’s head cocked to the side, noticing the strange soul interference with Alaric. It was like two very different shades of the same color, trying to fight for dominance. She was too busy figuring what was happening she didn’t realize that the wannabe vampire slayer asked a question. “Theta?”

Shaking out of her thoughts. “Yes, ap-” She cleared her throat. “Mr. Saltzmen?”

A slight smirk appeared on his lips, reminding the vampire hybrid of a certain someone. “Do you know anything from the sixties?”

She raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t have time to visit Earth at that time, Saltzmen.”

Everyone besides the teacher and the Gilbert boy laughed, assuming it was a clever joke the new girl was pulling on the history teacher. 

Niklaus just smirked at his niece’s attitude. Knowing he may be able to use that to his advantage. “Yes, I’m sure you were.”

\----------

It was the end of the school day, Theta was finally glad to get out of that tourture chamber. Walking out the doors, only to be stopped by non-other than Elena Gilbert. “Theta, wait!”

Growling, she turned around to speak to her face to face. “Doppelganger, here to hand me my Father or are you going to shove a dagger in my chest as well?”

Elena shuffled her feet, the confidence in her plan rabidly fading. “Look, I’m really sorry about your dad. And I will give him back, but I need your help first.”

Theta blinked once, twice, and once more. Not believing the guts this little girl had. “Your abilities to make demands ended long ago.”

“This isn’t a demand.” Elena stood up straight, trying not to show her fear. “I want to make a deal.”

That made the devil’s daughter smirk, finding it amusing that she wanted to make another deal. “I should let you know, Miss. Gilbert, making deals with my father and making deals with me is very different.” She then leaned on her car. “You do know the phrase 'a deal with the devil’, correct?”

A break in her facade could be seen. “I do.”

“Wonderful.” Theta purred. “What is the agreement?”

“You help us fight Klaus at the dance tonight, we’ll give Elijah back tomorrow.”

A wicked smile crawled up her face, as she repeated the terms. “I’ll help fight Klaus at the decade dance tonight, you give me my father back the very next day.” She held out her hand. “I say it’s a deal, Doppelganger.” Said person slowly reached out her hand. “I’ll meet you at the boarding house within the next hour, make sure you invite me in.”

She then left, leaving Elena alone and blowing out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

\----------

Just a few minutes before hitting four o’clock, a knock could be heard. Damon Salvatore opened it, expecting Ric, but was instead greeted by the devil-spawn herself. “Hello, Mr. Salvatore. How’s the neck?”

He clenched his jaw. “What are you doing here?”

She held up her hand and touched the magical barrier. “Waiting to be invited in of course, what else?”

Damon scoffed at that. “Listen her, sweetheart-” but, he was cut off by a female voice.

“Theta, you made it.”

“I don’t break deals, Miss. Gilbert.” She looked around Damon to see Elena. “Even if the other party is unreliable until proven otherwise.”

Damon, finally catching on what was happening, turned to glare at his brother’s girl. “You made a deal with Satan’s daughter!”

“If you are going to bring her up, might as well say her name.” Lucifer’s daughter already had enough of this useless banter. “So, may I come in?”

“No!”

“Yes.”

Completely blank face with only her eyes holding amusement, she stepped over the threshold of the boarding house. “Lovely home you have, Miss. Gilbert, Mr. Salvatore. Now, won’t you show me the way to the meeting?” Elena gave a shaky nod before guiding the nobleman’s daughter to the living room, where she saw Stefan and Bonnie waiting for the three. “By the looks on your faces," She smirked. “I can see you don’t want me here.”

“What gave that impression, princess?” Damon rolled his eyes.

“You finally realized my proper title, I’m impressed.” Theta then sat on one of the many chairs, changing the subject, “So, is anyone going to tell your most valuable player the plan?”

Damon was the one who spoke up. “We go to the dance, we find him.”

“Really?” Stefan didn’t like his plan. “How are we going to do that? We don’t even know what he looks like.”

His older brother waves him off. “Something tells me he’s not going to be sixteen and pimply. Besides, little Miss. Demon over there has seen him before.”

She didn’t even bother looking at him as she inspected her nails. “While I am slightly worried that you still think I am one of my subjects, Stefan is correct. It’s a terrible plan.”

“He could be anywhere at any time.” The vegan vamp tried to get everything back on track. “He compelled somebody at school.” He then gave Elena and Bonnie a scolding look. “I guess it’s not as safe as you guys thought, huh?”

The conversation was cut short when someone knocked at the door. The door then opened, showing Alaric. 

“There you are.” Damon greets his drinking buddy.

He chuckled a bit. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight.” Damon told the history teacher. “Klaus made his first move.” 

Everyone in the room didn’t seem to notice Theta rubbing her head at the sight of the teacher.

“Okay, so we find him,” Elena crossed her arms, worry could be seen on her face. “and then what, hmm? What’s our plan of attack?”

Bonnie seems out right offended by this notion. “Me. I’m the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him.”

“That’s not going to be that easy.” Alaric warned, causing Theta to become even more suspicious of him. “I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around.”

“Alaric has a point, what if he-” Damon then runs at Bonnie, causing him to go flying.

“Well, I was impressed.” Stefan was amused.

“It doesn’t matter if he’s an Original.” Bonnie was too confident for Theta’s liking. “I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can.”

“Nothing can kill an Original.” Theta’s voice broke through. “The means to end one was destroyed centuries before I was born. What you all are looking for, is a way to incapacitate him.”

“You told Jeremy you’re the most dangerous creature on the planet.” Bonnie retaliated. “Surely if I can’t kill Klaus, you can?”

The Mikaelson ran her hand over her face, completely done playing make believe with these kids. “I said probably, but you must understand. Klaus is almost nine times my age.” Theta stood up from the chair. “Even at my best, it will take most of my power to even subdued him long enough for you to run. And even then, it is not a guarantee.” 

Damon then scoffed. “Then what are you doing here if you can’t kill him?”

Theta’s eye twitched at the disrespect he was giving her. “I am amazed that you have been able to live this long with nothing between your ears.” Damon snarled at her, rushing forwards similar to what he had done to Bonnie, but instead of him being flung backwards, his neck snapped not even a foot of where Theta was. She then turned towards Stefan. “Tell your brother when he wakes up, that the deal wasn’t to kill Klaus, only to help fight.” She then walked past them towards the door, before turning to look at them once more. “If the plan fails, which it will, my priority is only myself, If I have to choose between anyone's life or mine, I will choose mine every time.” 

One foot was out the door, before Elena’s voice stopped her. “Even Jeremy’s?”

“Good day, Doppelganger.”

\---------- 

_ “She is desperate, little one. You can’t trust her.” _

Lucifer Morningstar’s voice rang through the phone as Theta was picking a dress for tonight’s decade dance at one of the vintage stores in Mystic Falls. “I know Mother, but she knows not to break the deal. If she does,” A sinister smile appeared. “I paint the roses red.”

_ “Mmm, I have taught you well. But even if she wants to follow through, those Salvatores will do anything they think would keep Elena Gilbert safe. They will try to find a way to end you.” _

“They can try, but there is no means on Earth that can kill me, Mother.” Theta told her as she inspected a dress. 

_ “That we know of, Theta. But, even then. You still have weaknesses that they can exploit.” _

“Everything in this era is gastly.” Theta mumbled before answering her mother. “Maybe. But I doubt they are even that stupid.” She paused. “No wait, they are.”

_ “Theta-” _

“I’m doing this to get Father back, Mama.” Theta interrupted her. “I’m doing this to get our family back, don’t you understand?”

_ “You know I do.” _

“Then trust me.”

\----------

The gym of the High School was jammed packed with blood bags. Sweaty, drunken blood bag. Theta took a drink of the spiked punch before gagging. She loved her alcohol, but that was too much. And cheap. She stayed in the corner, spying on the locals, wanting nothing more to be done with this nightmare, when she saw the human who broke her little angel heart.

“Where’s Miss. Bennett?” Theta questioned.

Jeremy shrugged. “Damon stole her.” He then swallowed, glancing around nervously. “Look, um, do you, uh, wanna dance?”

She rolled her eyes. “I am no ones second, Mr. Gilbert. Besides, it was you who decided to end our complicated,” The vampire tried to find the right word. “affections.”

“Why are you talking like that?” 

“Like what?”

Jeremy rubbed the back of his head. “Like I’m just another one of your deals? You used to be less stiff?”

The half vampire laughed. A laugh that held no happiness, but bitterness. “Less stiff? Let’s make this clear Jeremy Gilbert.” She poked her finger in his chest, flashing her bright red eyes. “I needed to blend in, I needed for you to lower your guard. And in doing so, I lowered mine. I told you many details about my life, my family that I have never spoken to anyone.” Theta was trying everything in her power not to explode. “Yet, you choose to break every once of my trust when you took the one thing I needed to make everything better. I hope you are happy with yourself, because as of now. You. Are. Nothing. To. Me.” She pushed her cup into his chest, bumping shoulders with him and walking to the other side of the building where all the chaperones were.

“Rough day?” A voice said behind her. Turning around she see it was Mr. Saltzman.

“Humans.” She scoffed. “We’re fighting someone who is histoires supervillain and you want to, what is the word kids use now?” Theta pretended to think about it. “Oh, yes. Chit-chat.”

He laughs at that. “You make it sound like you’re the oldest one here?”

“I’m the youngest, actually. In my kind, at least. Barely an infant.” Theta corrected with a grimince. 

“So,” Alaric cleared his throat, changing the subject. “What you said back at the house, you’re not killing Klaus?”

She tried not to show how that comment bothered her by just staring at the multitude of teenagers she would like to eat. “Klaus is, was, someone my family was very close to.” She tried to use the right words without giving much away. “And yet, he took something very dear to my parents, and for that, he must pay.” Theta messed with the necklace that hung from her neck. The necklace that harbord the Mikaelson crest. “Doesn’t mean I wish him dead.” Theta then cleared her throat. “Now, if you excuse me, I need to find dinner. I’m feeling a little bit peckish.”

Theta then passed a boy who looked very lonely. “Hey.” She fluttered her eyelids while looking down, trying to seem shy.

The boy took the bait. “Hi.”

The princess tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. “I’m Theta.”

“Nate.” He sent her a boyish grin.

She gave him an over exaggerated giggle. “It’s nice to meet you, Nate.” She then looked into the pretty boy's eyes, compelling him. “You are going to follow me outside, not make a sound, and let me feed from your pretty, little neck.”

\----------

Theta and Nate hid behind the side of the building as Theta was drinking him dry. After what happened with her dad, Jeremy’s betrayal, the talk with Alaric, and the threat of her uncle she didn't have a good time to just relax and focus on the pleasures of being on the top of the food chain. Until the annoying voices of the doppelganger and the Bennett witch reached her ears. Pulling away with a scowl already knowing her fun was over. She bit into her wrist, shoving it down the apes throat before compelling him once more. “You are going to forget everything, if one of the apes asks, you and I kissed. Now leave.” He repeated everything he said before walking back into the dance.

_ “If the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?” _

Theta decided then she would interrupt the two human-like beings. “She only cares about herself, Miss. Bennett. I doubt she would.” The two turned to her, seeing her wipe the blood off her chin, before licking it off her thumb.

Elena looked at her in disgust, before turning back to Bonnie to answer her question. “Theta’s wrong Bonnie, You know I would.”

The witch smiled sadly, while the angel rolled her eyes. “Now you know why I have to.”

Tears welled up in Elena’s eyes. “No. No!”

Theta was about to comment on the very, very sweet moment, when Alaric came running out of the gym. “Elena!”

“What is it?” Elena asked the very question the other two were wondering.

Alaric threw up his hands. “He has Jeremy.”

“What?”

“What!”

Theta raised her eyebrows in alarm, not knowing how to feel about that development.

“Yeah,” He confirmed it. “Klaus has Jeremy. Come on!”

They all ran into the school using the side door. As they went down the hallway, Theta’s hairs on the back of her neck were standing up. Her instincts were telling her something wasn’t right. And that something had to do with the history teacher. And her theory was proven right when he started laughing when Bonnie asked where Jeremy was.

“I just had to get away from that dance.” He turns to face the three of them. “The sixties,” Alaric makes a noise of disgust. “Not my decade.”

The angle eye’s goes wide. She immediately grabbed the witch and doppleganger and pulled them behind her. Knowing if anyone has a chance at stopping The Klaus Mikaelson, it was her. 

Klaus smirks, already seeing the effect on his niece as he continues talking. “I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz.”

Theta spoke up. “I’ve always preferred the decade before.”

Klaus makes a noise of agreement. “You would, wouldn’t you Little Theta. You always had a devotion to family, One that always rivaled Elijah’s.”

The non-Mikaelson’s were confused by the two’s conversation. So, the human decided to try and understand what was going on. “Alaric. Are you on vervain?”

Theta scoffed at that, as Alaric walked up to them. “Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?”

“He’s being compelled.”

“Nope. Try again.”

“Oh, enough with the mind games.” Theta shouted before putting her attention on the two behind her. “Your history teacher isn’t your history teacher, He’s Klaus.”

“Surprised!” Klaus did jazz hands for comedic effect.

Elena’s head was spinning at the news as she was pushed back even farther because of Bonnie. “Oh, no. No it’s not possible.”

“Just relax, Elena.” Theta’s uncle waved her off. “You and Theta are not on my hit list tonight.” He then moved his head to lock eyes with the witch, who was behind the angel. “But you are.” He rushes towards them, but Theta throws him into the lockers. All of them are shocked watching him get up not even seconds later. He chuckles at this. “Now, did I mention that I know a witch? You’re gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that.” He once again rushes towards them, but is smacked with a wing that is colored the same as the night sky.

His niece turned to glance at the two mortals. “I suggest you two run. I’ll hold him off as long as I can.” Bonnie and Elena didn’t move, frozen in fear. “Move!” That seemed to get them moving. 

When Klaus watched them run, he openly glared at his niece for letting his precocious doppelganger run. “I’m surprised you let them go.”

The two were in a standoff. Each one not wanting to hurt the other. Theta tried not to show too much emotion as she spoke to him. “I made a deal with her. Help stop you, I get Father back.” 

He tilted his head at the wording. “Stop me, eh? I would’ve thought you wanted me dead. Isn’t that what Elijah wanted?” He took a few steps forward. “But, if you kill this body, I’ll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy?”

At that one little word. That one name. That one little, insignificant ape. The human that made her heart pound, but rejected her in every way. All her control was whisked away. Her fangs revealed themselves. Her eyes, instead of the dark hue transformed into a crimson color. Darken wings reached their full volume. Anyone else would be frightened of the supernatural figure in the school’s halls. 

  
  


Theta rushed at him, punching him with all her strength. He flew into the lockers, causing a dent. He didn’t fully stand when Theta held him up against the lockers, grasping the lapels of his jackets as his feet dangled in the air. “How dare you threaten me! You challenge me in human form? You are nothing compared to my strength, Uncle. And you bring up family, like it wasn’t you who tossed them aside? Where was your loyalty?” Theta Mikaelson lips curled back into a snarl making her fangs become more prominent. 

Klaus stared back at her, before launching into his own questions. “You are a hypocrite. You pledge loyalty to family and here you are, denying me my birthright! What does that say about you?”

Theta didn’t notice a syringe filled with vervain and flecks of gold as she answered. “I’m doing this for my Father! He is the one who wants you to pay for your crimes. So don’t you dare say I am the traitor, Niklaus. Because everything I have ever done has been for my family.”

He sighed, knowing there was a very little chance he could sway his niece to his side. “You’re right, Little Theta. Everything you have done has been for our family. And I may not get along with your father, but hurting you, my niece, is a crime punishable by death.” Theta didn’t expect that to come out of his mouth, but as fast as she was touched by his world it came crumbling down. “Which is why I have to apologize.”

Niklaus thrusted the needle into her chest, causing her to scream from the burning sensation the mixture caused her. Theta let go of Klaus, dropping to the floor in pain, only to be surrounded by darkness when her Uncle snapped her neck.

\----------

Theta’s eyes crinkled at the light that seemed way too bright, seemingly trying to block it but to no avail. After a few seconds her eyes began to flutter open, trying to focus on the surroundings. When she finally grasped her bearing, she sat up, noticing she was in the parlor of the Salvatore Boarding house.

“I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to get up?” A familiar voice commented from behind the couch.

Theta rang her neck out, hearing a few pops as she did. “Angels are not meant to have their neck broken, even for a half one myself.”

Stefan nodded before handing her a blood bag. Theta raised her eyebrows at the gesture, but accepted it non the less. Taking small sips as she began to question the youngest Salvatore. “How long was I out?”

“About four hours.” 

She hummed at that. “And what of Klaus?”

Stefan hung his head. “He got away.”

It was Theta’s turn to nod. She was expecting this to be the outcome of their little plan since the beginning. The two sat in silence as Theta drank that blood. When she was finished, she began to stand up. “Well, I must be off. Please remind Miss. Gilbert ‘a deals and deal’. I’ll collect Elijah in the morning.”

She was almost out the door when Stefan called her back. “At school you mentioned that you knew me when I was…” He didn’t want to say the word.

“I did.” Theta being respectful, didn’t say it either.

“How?” His eyebrows furrowed. “I didn’t even know who you were until the cave.”

A fond smile appeared on her face, a smile she only reserved for special people. “Stefan, believe it or not, we were friends once upon a time. You, Me, my brother. The three musketeers. The best of friends.” Then her mode went somber. “But then night falls and the sun rises, and you remember no one gets a happily ever after in our way of life.” 


	18. Klaus

Theta didn’t waste any time heading to the Boarding House to pick up Elijah once she woke up. She was about to knock on the door when it swung open, revealing the youngest Salvatore brother . “Stefan.” She gave him a tight lit smile.

“Theta.” He opened the door for her to enter with some hesitation, since he knew she wasn’t going to be happy about the news. 

The devil-spawn’s heels clicked against the wooden floor, stopping at the bourbon cabinet in the main living area. “If it’s not obvious, I have come to collect my Father. Where is he?”

Damon walked into the same room as the two vampires were. “Sorry to bust your bubble, she-devil, but we're gonna need a raincheck.” Stefan's eyes went wide at the remark. Knowing that Damon provaching her was going to end badly. 

Theta however, didn’t react how he expected too. She just turned around and poured herself another glass. “It’s amusing that you believe you have a choice. Let me make it a teeny tiny bit clearer for your homosapien brain.” She then turned to look at Damon. “Miss. Gilbert and I had a deal-”

“Which you failed. You didn’t kill the big bad remember?”

“The deal, Mr. Salvatore, was that I helped fight.” She corrected him, glancing at her nails. “And I did. So, the deal still stands. Now.” She held out her hand, twirling one of her feathers. “Where is Elijah?”

“He’s not here.” Stefan spoke up, trying to de escalate the tension. “Elena woke him up and we don’t know when they’ll be back.” 

Theta Mikealson’s eye twitched. She was supposed to wake him up on her own time. She was supposed to wake him up when they got back to Hell. She was supposed to have her family back together, no matter how rash her method would have been. In a fit of anger, she threw her feather mere millimeters from Damon's face, embedding itself into the wood. Clearing her throat and ignoring the look of surprise on the two brother’s faces, she spoke. “Well, I have nothing else that requires my attention for the remainder of the day. I can wait.”

The look the two brothers gave one another could only scream. “Oh, hell nah.”

\----------

Elena parked the car after a bit, waiting for Elijah to finish drinking from the blood bag. “You look better.”

“Where did you get the dagger?”

“I’ll tell you everything.” The Gilbert girl was trying to remain calm. “But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word.”

Elijah almost scoffed at that. “Your ability to make demands has long passed.”

Elena blinked at the wording. Now understanding the bound of the father and daughter if they were able to speak the same line without realizing. “No demands. I’m offering you my help. And in return, I want yours.”

“And why should I even consider this?” Elijah then gave her his full attention. 

“The same reason that you haven’t killed me yet. You and Theta need my help against Klaus. And I need you.

The Father’s head perked up at the sound of his daughter’s name. “My daughter is helping?”

Elena gave a slight grimace. “Not entirely. I told her if she helped, she would get you back.” Elijah was about to say something, but was caught off by the doppelganger's phone ringing. With some hesitation, she answered. 

\----------

“Where are you? Are you okay?” Stefan spoke through the phone.

_“Yes, I’m fine.”_

Theta rolled her eyes.

“Where’s Elijah?” 

_“He’s right here.”_

Both brothers looked at eachother panicked, while Theta cocked her head to the side. Wondering why her dad hasn’t done something to her. “Where? I’m on my way.”

_“No Stefan. Elijah and I need some time alone.”_

Safe to say, the youngest Salvatore didn’t like that one bit. “Listen to me. He can’t be trusted, He’ll use you to get to Klaus.”

_“Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I’d be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger. I have proven myself.”_

“You can’t do this alone.” Stefan tried to make her see his point.

_“It’s my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. If Theta comes tell her she’ll see him later today and make sure that Damon doesn’t do anything stupid. I’ll be in touch.” Elena then hangs up the phone, leaving the three surprised._

Damon was the first to speak. “Did she just hang up on you?”

“She did.” Stefan conformed. 

“She’s lost it.”

The youngest brother shook his head. “If anyone can get him to help us Klaus, it’s her.”

The angel rolled her eyes at the pair. “You put too much faith in your little human.”

“Yo.” Damon speaks up. “You’re not helping. Go, I don’t know, back to Hell. At Least there, you’ll be useful.” He then stands up from the couch and starts to pace back and forth, before turning to look at his brother. “If you forget, Bonnie’s the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she’s dead. We have a chance with her.”

“She’ll kill herself in the process.” Stefan reminds him. “Elena’s looking for another way.”

He scoffed. “Her way is going to get her killed. So, we need to find her and stop her.” Damon begins to leave. But Stefan blocks him.

“No, you need to back off.”

“What?”

“Look. I don’t like this anymore then you do. But we need to trust her. We gotta just let her do her thing.” Stefan tries to reason with him.

“That might be your plan. Mine’s better.” Damon dismissed him.

Stefan, not having it, grasps his arm and pulls him closer. “I said back off.”

They have a staring contest for a few seconds, until the only female in the room speaks up. “My, on my, you two sure have issues don’t you? Maybe even worse than my family.” Damon glares at her before stalking up to his room. She then tilted her head in a mock manner. “Was it something I said?”

Stefan runs his hand over his face. Not believing that this is his life. “Do you always have to pick a fight?”

Theta shrugged. “Not particularly. But, your brother tends to get on my nerves.” 

Stefan gave a breathy laugh, sitting down in the chair across from her. “You’re not the first one to say that.”

“No, really?” She leans forwards and gives him a mock face of surprised. 

He just gives her a shrug, before clearing his throat. “When we were talking yesterday. You said you also had a brother. Are you too…?” He trailed off, not knowing how to phrase it.

“Like you too?” She paused to wait for a nod from the vampire. “No.” Theta shook her head. “We hardly ever fight. Makes you wonder why my Father and Uncle Nik fight all the time if they taught us the value of family.” She paused. “Then again, they have been on this planet for a millennium.”

“Wait.” Stefan went wide eyed. “Uncle?” Theta’s face matched his. That piece of information was supposed to be kept secret. “Klaus is your uncle?”

Theta head hung low for a moment. Completely baffled with herself for letting that slip. She poked her head back up. “Drink?”

When Stefan didn’t say anything, Theta opened her palm and a bottle of bourbon flew into her hand. Popping the top, she took a swig before passing it to Stefan who took one as well because of the bomb drop. “Where do I begin?”

\----------

A few hours have passed by. Damon was in the kitchen pouring a glass of whiskey, Stefan was pacing the living room, and Theta was laying on the sofa reading one of the many books in the house. When Stefan got a call from Jenna.

“Jenna, hey.”

_“Where’s Elena? And Jeremy? No one’s answering their phones.”_

Damon and Theta glance at Stefan as he tries to come up with an excuse. “Ah. Elena’s not here at the moment. Is, uh, everything okay?”

_“She left me all these weird messages telling me to stay away from Ric. What’s going on?”_

Theta gave a small chuckle, then cleared her throat at the death glare Stefan gave her. “It’s really hard to explain over the phone. But, uh, she was hoping that you could stay on campus for a little while longer.”

_“That’s kinda hard to do from my kitchen.”_

“Wait, you’re home?”

_“Yeah. What's going on? Where’s Elena? I’m supposed to meet Ric and the Grill for lunch to talk.”_

Stefan’s face morphed into fear. Fear for his girlfriend’s aunt. “Jenna, listen to me carefully. Whatever you do, do not meet Alaric at the Grill. I’m going to come over right now and I’ll explain everything.”

Stefan looked towards his brother, hoping for some of his help, but all Damon did was pour another glass. “Wow. I’d love to lend you a hand, but you wouldn’t want me doing anything stupid.”

“Seeing as you’re in love with, his” Theta pointed towards Stefan, “girl. Shouldn’t you be jumping at the chance to save her guardian, who she loves?” 

He just shrugged. “Him and his girlfriend are calling the shots. I’m just backing off. Right Stefan?” 

Stefan just scoffed, leaving to head to Elena’s house. 

As soon as he disappears, Damon’s little toy shows up. “Hi.”

Damon pulled her closer. “Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” Andie asked.

Damon answered her question. “Splitting from the team. Going rogue. Come on.” He then pulls her towards the door. Leaving Theta alone.

Theta blinks. “Guess I’ll stay here.”

\----------

Theta was upstairs, wanting to give the illusion of space, but still keeping an ear on the conversation.

_“If you so much as try and take a step out of this house.”_

_“Damon easy.”_

_“Stay out of this, Andie.”_

_“Let her go.”_

_“Are you kidding me? We just got her back.”_

_“You heard me. I said let her go.”_

_“That’s twice today you’d try to stand in my way, I wouldn't try a third.”_

Tired of the two boys playing “Who’s Alpha”, she began walking down towards the four. “The only way you’re leaving this house, Doppelganger. Is if you take me to my Father. He and I need to have a long overdue chat.”

Elena gupled, before giving her a shaky nod. Letting the hybrid walk out first. But, before she could, Stefan grabbed her arm. “Promise me you won’t hurt her.” He whispered.

Theta looked up at him. “Don’t worry, Stef. That’s not my end game.”

\----------

Elena opened the door to the Lockwood estate. Much to Elijah’s surprise. “Welco-” His voice died on him when he saw his little girl walk in, right behind the Doppleganger. 

Theta gave him a once over, making sure he was unscaved, before turning to the doppleganger. “Where’s the liquor, I need a drink.” 

Elena blinked, before pointing down the hall. Theta nodded in thanks before walking towards the direction. Hitting Elijah’s shoulder on her way out. She began pulling out bottles, trying to soothe her needs, when she heard her Father speak up.

“I heard you threaten the town.”

She didn’t even glance over her shoulder. “I did.” Then gave a sound of approval when she found a bottle of Patron Tequila. Twisting the top to take a swig.

Elijah leaned against the counter. “I thought you would be happy with the thought of me gone.”

“Well.” Theta took another before passing it to Elijah, who took a swig of it before giving a slight grimace. He wasn’t a big fan of the chosen drink. “I should have been. You have caused us so much pain since that night. I should have been satisfied that you were daggered, that I could go home.” Theta took the bottle from her father again. “Then I saw this in your jacket.” She pulled out the photo of the four of them. “You’re cruel, Papa. But then, I guess we all are, are we not?” 

Elijah gulped. Know realizing what he did. “When we realized we couldn’t have children as vampires. I accepted I would never be a father. But then I met your Mother, and she gave me everything I wanted in my long life. And when you and your brother were born, I promised to never abandon you.” Tears were beginning to gather in the father daughter duo. “I gave you my word and I broke it. Theta, I don’t deserve your forgiveness. But, please know, I love you so much.” He put his hand on his daughter’s cheek. “My only daughter, you are one of the most important people in my life. I’m sorry, princess.”

Theta sniffed. Baffled from the words that came out of the Original’s mouth. She was about to speak, when a knock came from the arch way. They both turned to see Elena shifting awkwardly. “I’m sorry, but I need to know more about Klaus’s curse.”

“Yes, of course.” Elijah told her after clearing his throat.

Theta did the same. “I’ll head back to the Boarding House. Let your little group you’re alive and when you’ll be back.” Elijah looked like he wanted to say something, but with a slight flutter of feathers, she was gone.

\----------

Stefan was in his bedroom, writing in his journal, since it was a form of destressing. When he heard a ruffle of feathers. When he looked up, he was surprised to find Theta trailing her eyes over the many different journals.

“Miss. Gilbert is safe.” She spoke. “My Father is telling her more about the curse, they’ll be here soon.”

Stefan nodded slowly, getting up from his bed. “Thank you, for not harming her.”

She gave him a small smile. “Of course. You only need to ask. We’re…” it took her a second to form the words. “Friends.”

“Friends?” He gave her a once over.

“Yes. You might not remember, but we got along quite well in the 20’s.”

The two stood in silence. Not an awkward silence, no. One where there was comfort, but was interrupted with Damon “yelling” at Andie. Stefan gave the girl an apologetic look, before using his vampire speed to see what all the fuss was about. Leaving the hybrid thinking about how the silence reminded her how her life may have been different if he just remembered.


End file.
